He took it All
by JoyLove1
Summary: Maybe I should have waited like my father told my too. Maybe love isn't as important as Alice and Rose make it to be.
1. Understanding

**_A/N: ever. Please leave a review. Tell me how you feel even if it's a flame._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight at all! I know it's a crime against nature but Steph M. owns it._**

"Ding", the sound brings me back and forces me into the harsh reality. My heart stops as I pick up the plastic stick. The butterflies in my tummy erupt as I prepare myself for the worst but pray for the best. I sit on my bed and force my eyes upon the object in my hands.

"This can't be happening," I mummer knowing that it is. My hands shake as the truth of the moment weighs on me. The tears flow unceasing until I am left a hiccupping mess. My hand drops the offending object and moves to punch the wall. I survey the damage knowing that I'm nowhere near being finished. My body moves in a frenzied panic destroying everything in my path. Torn clothes, broken jewelry, and perfume bottles litter the floor, as my screaming sobs echo thought the empty house. As I look around the room, I notice my reflection. I could no longer recognize the girl staring back at me. Her dark terror stricken eyes were not mine, her sickly pale skin was also not mine, but that girl was me. My blood ran cold as I lifted my shirt and felt the undeniable baby bump. I was going to be a mother.

My body is paralyzed as I wonder how I am going to raise this child. How am I going to love it when there was nothing left in me to love-he took it all. I jumped when I herd the front door slam. I quickly inspect what is left of room and rush to clean it up but he is already at the open door. "What happened in here?", he demands surveying the damage. I yank my shirt down willing Charlie not to notice but he does. He raises a questioning eyebrow and fear catches my tongue and holds on tight. I swallow thickly begging myself to speak but I can't. I bend down and hand him the pregnancy test.

I look down my eyes instantly attracted to the carpet. The air is thick with tension, as I hear my father take a sharp breath and begin to mumble, "Isabella Marie Swan, what the hell when did this happen?". I look up to see the disappointment in his eyes. He sighs and hands me my cell phone, I shake my head vigorously "no". He trusts the torturous instrument into my hand and gives me a pointed look. I know what he wants me to do. I dial the number with sweaty palms. My stomach twists in knots with each ring.


	2. Jacob

**_A/N: ever. Please leave a review. Tell me how you feel even if it's a flame._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight at all! I know it's a crime against nature but Steph M. owns it._**

It seems that in just the ten seconds that Jacob took to answer the phone my mind flashed through every moment we spent together.

We met at school, I was the new kid and he was the quarterback. He instantly took it upon himself to show me around the school and promptly asked me out. Everyone deemed me lucky to have one of the most popular guys in school paying attention to me but I didn't see it. He was tall, buff, his brown eyes were captivating and his voice was so deep that it had all the girls in a ten mile hearing radius swooning. He was kind, funny, and sweet but that all he was. I only ended up going out him because Alice and Rose (my best friends) insisted on it saying that "I could do worse" and "It would be great to triple date without me feeling like a third wheel". Seeing how both of them had amazing boyfriends I could do nothing but agree.

My first date with Jacob was weird filled with awkward hand brushes followed by deep blushes and murmured apologies but after that we fell into an easy routine. We were more best friends than lovers. We could tell each other everything without worrying that it would get out to the public and I guess that's how we started. Our friendship turned into a relationship where he would take me to parties and introduce me to his friends as Bella his girlfriend. I would blush and shake their hand smiling trying to ignore the glares from almost every girl in the room. I was dating their man and they needed me out of the way. I dealt with evil ex-girlfriends, the cheerleader that believed I destroyed her chances with the "J-man" and every other girl that had apparently laid claims into Jacob before I stepped into the picture. But I was very well rewarded.

On our one year anniversary Jacob took me to La Bella Italiana we had a beautiful meal full of laughter and jaw hurting smiles. It was one of the best moments we had ever had and it only got better when he presented me with a diamond ring. Telling me that "he loved me and that we were going to be together forever and that the ring was just a place holder for the engagement ring that he was going to get me someday". The kiss that we shared was full of passion and it lead to us conceiving this baby.

My string of good luck didn't last for very long just two measly weeks after our anniversary I caught him cheating on me with Tanya, Forks' resident whore. It tore me apart when I walked into his room and took in the sight I screamed so loud and I said so many thing to him I don't even remember them. I ran back to my house and called Alice I told her everything between sobs. She and Rose rushed over bringing ice cream and every Bring It On movie ever made. They sat with me and dried my tears. The told me that "I deserved better" and even sent their boyfriends to kick Jacob's ass but none of that made it better I was broken. And finally when I felt that I was going to survive and that I could go a day seeing him without breaking down I have to tell him that we have a baby. Don't I just have the best life?

"Hello" his voice broke me out of my remembrance and brought tears to my eyes. I choked back a sob and said "come over to my house we need to talk".


	3. Sad Truth

_**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. Please leave a review. Tell me how you feel even if it's a flame.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight at all! I know it's a crime against nature but Steph M. owns it. Sad I know :0**_

_**A/N: I apologize now for the language I just couldn't help myself.**_

Charlie cleared his throat reminding me that he was still in the room. I looked up and he snapped, "You know your going to have to talk to him, you're just not going to be able to hand him that _test _with no explanation." "I know", I answered looking into his eyes. He was angry and disappointed but I knew once he got over that Charlie would support me. He turned on his heels and sped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Bella," the voice on the other side of the door stopped my heart. I opened the door and quickly ushered him in. "What's going on" he demanded, when I didn't answer he yelled, "I don't have time for your games, Isabella. Tanya, remember her, my girlfriend is waiting for me." I lost it when he mentioned that bitch, "Why, so you can get her pregnant too," I spat throwing the test at him. "So you can cheat on her and not care that she's carrying your child. That's what's going on Jacob, I'm pregnant and it's yours." I continued my voice rising with each word. I looked up at him; his eyes were wide with shock, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. I knew he wanted to say something so I waited as he picked up the test. I looked at my nails getting bored with this entire situation.

"Say something," I said trying to speed up the process. "It's not mine," he replied dropping the test back onto the floor and looking in my eyes. Now it was my turn to be shocked "W-what do you mean this baby isn't yours, you were my first and my only." He looked at me like I had lost my mind and said, "I don't care about the stupid logistics about this abomination, the kid isn't mine because I don't want it to be. This was a mistake that lasted for too long. To tell you the truth I only dated you because of a bet. My idiot friends said that I couldn't get the first girl I saw into bed but I said I could and the three hundred bucks wasn't worth it. I had to put up with all of your shit for a year, you don't know how many times I just wanted to give up and just break up with your ugly ass. But I didn't I was going to if that cheap ring didn't work but sadly it did. And now you're telling me that you're pregnant when the sex sucked. I'm happy you found out I was cheating on you. So now it's not hard for me to say. I don't want anything to do with you or that monster your carrying."

I felt like I had just been punched in the gut, I wanted to cry and scream all at the same time. I wanted to hurt him to see him suffer like I had. But all I did was scream "How dare you use a innocent girl like that, how do you sleep with yourself knowing all the hell you put me through? What kind of person makes a bet like that and then goes through with it for that long?" I felt sick with the fact that I fell for all of his lies that I couldn't see through his stupid façade and that now I was carrying this bastard's baby. So I did the only thing I could do I threw up on his shoes. "What the hell" he yelped trying and failing to doge the vomit. "Get the hell out of my house," I whispered wiping my mouth standing to look him in the eye. When he didn't move I raised my hand and threw the stupid promise ring at his face yelling "Get the hell out of my house, and never come back!"

When he left I fell to the floor in a heaping mess of tears reaching for my phone to call help. I dialed the number and waited as it rang tears steadily falling down my face. I quieted down as I herd a voice answer, "hello." I was surprised knowing exactly who it belonged to. "Edward," I croaked, "I need you."

_**A/N: sorry to all you Jacob fans please don't kill me. And yes Edward has arrived. Reviews are like my crack I need them to continue to write so do me a favor and tell me how you feel. **_

_**Ttfn (Ta ta for now)**_

_**-JoyLove1**_


	4. Wait What?

**_A/N: Please leave a review. Tell me how you feel even if it's a flame. This chapter is dedicated to my brand spankin' new beta Momma Laura_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight at all! I know it's a crime against nature but Steph M. owns it_**

In what felt like hours to me (but was really only ten minutes), Edward burst into my room and pulled me onto his lap.

"Everything is going to be all right. Please let me kick the bastard's ass!"

I broke into heart breaking sobs. It seems like all I can do now is cry. When I finally calmed down, he wiped my eyes and then just stared at me. I looked up at him and felt trapped in his eyes. Those beautiful green orbs that make me feel like he's looking into my heart and soul.

He squeezed my body, took a deep breath and asked, "What happened?" Concern was dripping from his voice.

I looked down at his grey shirt and told him everything that went down between me and Jacob but left out a very important part. He looked around my room while processing all the information I had just thrown at him. I looked at his face and watched as the emotions played on his face. Anger, resentment, fear, pity, anger, anger, more anger, confusion, and excitement?

I must be mistaken about the excitement, and then his face just goes blank. I can't tell what he's thinking, so I just wait for him to speak. When he does, he surprises me.

"You didn't tell me the whole truth; you didn't tell me the whole story. You forgot to say that you're pregnant."

I gasp in shock, but then I saw the test curled in his hand. I look up and whisper, "I thought you would think less of me if I did."

His chest shakes in laughter before he answered. "Think less of you? No, Honey, I'm a little surprised, but I'm excited to have a baby with you."

That threw me for a loop. "What do you mean, have a baby with me?"


End file.
